


Moonlight

by Kisa89



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Melancholy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa89/pseuds/Kisa89
Summary: "... L'attesa della notte brucia il ventre del cavaliere dei raggi di luna quando il sole è alto ed il Falco risplende nella sua scintillante armatura, bellissimo ed irraggiungibile..."Lontano da occhi indiscreti, solo la luce della luna può vederli. Una breve FF su una semplice fantasia. Enjoy it!





	Moonlight

# Moonlight

La luce fioca di una candela rischiara appena l'interno di una spessa tenda da campo alterandone i colori con il suo tremolante bagliore giallo.  
Un sospiro trattenuto a stento, nascosto ad orecchie indiscrete, una realtà celata agli occhi del giorno.  
Mani callose intrecciano capelli d'argento, scivolano lente lungo la pelle bianca del Falco di luce.  
Labbra dischiuse, morbide, accarezzano il profilo del suo collo sottile spingendolo a gettare il capo all'indietro con lussuriosa eleganza; il cavaliere indugia intorno alla sua bocca e sfiora con delicatezza i suoi lineamenti dolci, vorrebbe baciarlo, ma la sua angelica bellezza imprigiona gli occhi di Locus come fosse un potente incantesimo, stregandolo.  
L'attesa della notte brucia il ventre del cavaliere dei raggi di luna quando il sole è alto ed il Falco risplende nella sua scintillante armatura, bellissimo ed irraggiungibile.  
I suoi occhi anelano a quel profilo etereo, apparentemente staccato dalla realtà del mondo, eppure così reale una volta coperto dal velo della notte.  
Il Falco di luce è solo un ragazzo quando, al bagliore vibrante di una candela, scivola tra le braccia di Locus alla ricerca di calore e conforto.  
A Locus non servono spiegazioni, sa che non sono le sue le braccia di cui Griffith ha bisogno, ma non ha importanza, farebbe qualsiasi cosa per lui; il cavaliere si arrende al desiderio e imprigiona le labbra rosa dell'altro tra le proprie, lo bacia a fondo aiutandolo a stendersi sulla schiena, sotto di lui.  
Le mani di Griffith giocano con i lunghi capelli scuri di Locus e sfiorano leggere le sue spalle nude e possenti.  
Il cavaliere sospira sulla bocca dell'altro quando il tocco lieve delle sue dita sottili raggiunge i suoi pettorali e i capezzoli sensibili; apre gli occhi e, come ogni volta, la bellezza di Griffith è come un raggio della più pura delle luci, accecante, ma irrinunciabile.  
Il moro prosegue nel suo intento, scende a baciare il petto candido e scolpito del suo signore, disegna sentieri invisibili con la punta della lingua fino a raggiungere l'oggetto del suo interesse: con le labbra sfiora la virilità di Griffith tesa per l'impazienza, con la mano risale la pelle della sua coscia fino al gluteo piccolo e sodo, lo venera con ogni gesto, poterlo toccare è un privilegio che nessuno dovrebbe avere, nemmeno lui.  
Ma come potrebbe mai rifiutare, quando è lo stesso Griffith a chiederglielo con un solo sguardo?  
Locus lecca la sua erezione, la lingua morbida, non ha fretta, ne percorre la lunghezza con calma, un centimetro dopo l'altro, dalla base alla punta, dove si sofferma, insiste, prima di risucchiarla tra le labbra strappando un gemito al suo amante.  
Il Falco socchiude gli occhi e muove il bacino spingendo più a fondo il proprio sesso nella bocca dell'uomo che lo lascia fare e asseconda il suo intento, succhiando l'asta fremente e accompagnando ogni movimento con la lingua. Locus lo ingoia fino infondo, lo sente scorrere sul palato, giù fino in gola e, ogni volta che le sue labbra raggiungono la punta, e la sua lingua preme sul punto più erogeno, per Griffith diventa più difficile trattenersi e sospiri e gemiti vibrano nell'aria fino ad infrangersi sulle pareti della tenda.  
Il corpo del giovane trema sotto al suo, ma è troppo presto ancora per dargli ciò che vuole di più.  
Il cavaliere libera le proprie labbra e torna a baciarlo, questa volta Griffith gli circonda il collo con le braccia, si agita appena e mugolii adorabili si perdono nella bocca di Locus.  
Ha il respiro appesantito e occhi liquidi quando la sua mano si insinua fra i loro corpi e circonda la virilità del moro, eccitata al punto da fargli male; le dita del Falco la masturbano e la viziano, obbligano il cavaliere a stringere i denti ed infuocano il suo desiderio rendendolo schiavo.  
Locus lo bacia ancora una volta con passione travolgente, infila le mani nel mare argentato dei suoi morbidi capelli, spettinandoli appena, non può aspettare più, il sole è tramontato e nessuno saprà nulla, solo la luce della luna può vederli.  
Locus si erge su di lui, e, lubrificate due dita con la propria saliva, viola il corpo del suo prezioso signore un dito alla volta con cura maniacale stando attento a non causargli alcun dolore non necessario. Lo penetra con lentezza scivolando in lui una falange alla volta e unisce il secondo dito al primo solo quando le pareti interne di Griffith cominciano a cedere.  
Il Falco sospira lieve, sfoga il piacere aggrappandosi con forza alla coperta su cui giace, strattonandola, aggrovigliandola intorno alle dita affusolate.  
Assapora di nuovo le sue labbra, Locus, mentre si sistema nella posizione più comoda per poterlo fare suo.  
I suoi occhi dorati da gatto fissi in quelli cristallini di Griffith, un gemito roco sfugge al controllo del cavaliere travolto dalla sensazione di affondare in quel corpo stupendo, stretto e caldo. Il Falco inarca la schiena e spalanca le labbra in muto godimento, poco alla volta l'erezione caldissima e abbondante di Locus si fa strada in lui aprendo il suo corpo.  
Il cavaliere serra i denti, esce dal suo amante quasi del tutto per poi penetrarlo di nuovo con delicatezza per farlo abituare alla sua presenza; gli accarezza le gambe sollevandole poco di più per poter essere più comodo e si china su di lui reggendosi con le braccia ai lati della sua testa.  
Locus spinge più forte e più a fondo, ormai sa di poterlo fare senza rischiare di ferire il suo amante, varia inclinazione ad ogni affondo alla ricerca di quel punto che regalerà a Griffith il massimo del piacere e sa di averlo trovato nel momento in cui il Falco perde la sua algida stoicità ed un gemito delizioso spezza il silenzio dei loro sospiri.  
Il ritmo del moro continua lento e fluido, poi più secco e deciso, il piacere gli risale il ventre come una mano di fuoco, la voce contraffatta di Griffith che riempie la tenda è come il canto di un angelo.  
Locus si solleva di nuovo, artiglia le ginocchia dell'altro e accompagna le sue gambe a chiudersi dietro la propria schiena mentre i muscoli del suo torace si contraggono ad ogni movimento del suo bacino, gonfiandosi sotto la pelle olivastra. Lo penetra ancora, il suo respiro si fa sempre più pesante, si passa le dita tra i morbidi riccioli scuri per tirarli indietro, ma quelli ricadono ovunque accarezzando la sue spalle umide.  
Griffith stringe i suoi fianchi tra le gambe incitandolo a continuare, spingendosi maggiormente contro di lui per sentirlo di più, più a fondo; ormai privo di ragione è il solo desiderio a guidare i suoi gesti e i suoi gemiti acuti.  
Il Falco raggiunge il cavaliere, si aggrappa alle sue spalle e gli bacia le labbra, aggrovigliando le dita ai suoi folti ricci.  
“Griffith-sama...” ansima Locus con gli occhi nuovamente persi in quelli azzurri di lui, il suo limite si avvicina così rapidamente da annebbiargli la mente e, in quella nuova posizione, il corpo del suo signore lo accoglie così in profondità da rubargli il poco fiato che gli resta.  
Il cavaliere tiene Griffith tra le braccia, lo aiuta a penetrarsi muovendo il bacino, tenendolo per i fianchi e aprendogli i glutei; si morde le labbra e geme quando le pareti interne del giovane si stringono convulsamente intorno al suo sesso iperteso.  
E' troppo vicino all'orgasmo, Locus, troppo per controllarsi oltre: ribalta il suo amante con la schiena sulla coperta ed il ritmo dei suoi affondi si fa feroce, rapido e sconnesso, la sua mano avvolge l'erezione di Griffith stremata e gocciolante, la friziona con delicata insistenza torturato dai suoi lamenti continui, deliziosi e osceni.  
Ancora poco e i due amanti raggiungono l'apice del piacere quasi all'unisono; Locus digrigna i denti e riversa il proprio orgasmo caldo e copioso nel corpo dell'altro che con un ultimo gemito strozzato, schizza il proprio seme tra le dita del cavaliere.  
E' a malincuore che il moro esce dal calore bruciante del corpo del Falco, lo bacia lieve, un tocco leggero sulle sue labbra di seta, è il bacio dolce di un innamorato, non più quello egoista di un amante.  
Locus e Griffith non parlano quasi mai nei loro incontri segreti, la notte nasconde qualunque sia la relazione tra loro: passione, sfogo, nostalgia, amore, o qualsiasi cosa sia, si addolcisce tra le braccia di Locus quando il Falco di luce si accoccola sul suo petto e svanisce nel nulla con il sorgere del sole, quando il cavaliere dei raggi di luna si risveglia solo, con il profumo di Griffith ancora attaccato alla pelle, unica prova che quanto accaduto non sia stato solamente un bellissimo sogno...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno a tutti!  
> Amo Berserk sopra ogni cosa, è il mio manga preferito e vorrei sottolineare che sono una feroce sostenitrice della Guts x Griffith, unica vera ship!! Li amo, i miei bimbi adorati T.T. Ci tengo anche a specificare che Griffith è l'amore fictional della mia vita, ho un'ossessione folle per lui e sono dalla sua parte sempre e comunque!  
> Detto questo veniamo alla FF XD Non lo so, diciamo che ho questa immagine nella testa di Locus (o Locks, come volete) e Griffith che si incontrano segretamente a fare COSE al riparo da occhi indiscreti XD Sarà perché personalmente amo Locus, è troppo bello, e ha quella devozione per Griffith che va un po' oltre, non so se mi spiego XD  
> Penso che da quello che ho scritto si capisca un po' la logica che sta dietro all'idea malata nella mia testa, quindi non vi annoierò altre.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi va! Grazie mille!  
> Baci
> 
> Kisa89


End file.
